


Venetian Masquerade- Post Retribution

by biotic_raptorian_angel



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Overwatch Retribution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 14:08:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14935763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biotic_raptorian_angel/pseuds/biotic_raptorian_angel
Summary: After the failure of Operation Retribution. Moira comes back to HQ and decides she will not miss the Venetian Masuerade, but drags Angela along with.





	Venetian Masquerade- Post Retribution

Masquerade Ball: Retribution

Once word had reached HQ in Venice that Operation Retribution had been an utter failure, the young doctor found herself pacing in the med bay awaiting the injured Blackwatch agents' return. Her main concern was Moira, the renowned geneticist was brilliant in the lab, but not someone trained for fieldwork. This thought settled heavily in Angela's heart as the familiar sounds of boots pounded on the tile hallway just a few feet away, her bright blue eyes darting to look out the glass windows. The familiar sight of fiery locks tucked under a black beret was enough of a welcome sight that her heart melted and shoulders relaxed.  
“Moira. Thank gott you are alright. I read the reports of what happened but there wasn't anything in it about injuries or who got exfiltrated. Come, come let me look you over.”  
Delicate hands began to tug at the taller woman's arms, but Moira stood in place unmovable.  
“Moira? What's wrong? Are you injured?”  
Examining eyes traced over the Irishwoman's suit, no gashes, a few scrapes and scuffs of the armor plates but that was it. What was wrong with Moira?  
“We've...we've been put on lock down. The entire Blackwatch team, our names have been redacted, even put on a watch list. But we need to get out of here. I can't stay cooped up like that, not while we are in Venice. I have one thing I must do before we leave here for good. Will you join me?”  
A clawed hand rose as the other began to unclip the collar and breastplate of her suit, the armor pieces falling to the tiled floor with clangs and mismatched eyes softening as if to beckon the doctor closer.  
“Where are you going?”  
Moira stripped herself from the armor to be standing before Angela in black military cargo pants and her black sleeveless gel suit.  
“We are leaving here and having a night on the town. My treat daor.”  
Before the blonde could protest, the Irishwoman snaked her arm around her waist and led her off towards the hangar. Walking past guards who simply saluted them, none with enough gall to say a word other than “ma'ams”. Keeping her head held high so as not to draw suspicion, Moira continued on to one of the smaller hangars that was a makeshift motor pool of civilian vehicles. Upon finding a small sedan style car, she pulled the passenger side door open and bowed her head.  
“Get in daor. Time for us to take a ride.”  
A smirk curled her lips as she watched Angela hesitantly climb into the car, the door being shut just as she settled in her seat. Rounding to the drivers' side, a playful chuckle escaped her as she herself climbed into the car and hands were instantly searching the visors for keys. Upon finding them, silence fell between them as she simply drove off base towards the beautiful city of Venice.

Lights whisked past as Angela's gaze stayed glued to the beautiful cityscape rushing by, having given up arguing with Moira over what plan she had in store for them this evening. It was as if the older woman knew these streets by memory, each turn was deliberate and when they finally arrived at a storefront, she seemed all too eager to rush inside. The taller woman rounded the car, pulling Angela's door open with another slight bow of her tall form and that damned smirk that just proved she was up to something. But as the blonde stepped from the car, a beautiful period costume shop engulf her sight. Golden letters scrawled across the main window 'Madame Louflaire'. Holding onto Moira's hand as she was pulled closer, those blue eyes seemed to almost sparkle at the gorgeous dresses in that window.   
Tugging her inside, Moira nodded her head to the over dramatically dressed woman who wore a Victorian style puffed out bell dress.  
“Welcome my darlings! Have you come to shop for the grand ball?”  
Moira took the woman's hand and placed a soft kiss to its top as she bowed slightly.  
“Yes we are, have you some recommendations for my lovely angel here? This will be her first ball.”  
Shimmering green eyes traced over Angela before the woman laughed and grabbed at her arm to drag her off.  
“Come, come darling. I have a few options that you would look ravishing in.”  
Looking over her shoulder to Moira, Angela shot her a glare that warned of possible violence if things went south. That devilish smirk curled her lips in response as she nearly danced around the shop and gathered up the beautiful pieces to an outfit that had already caught her attention.  
Making her own way to get dressed, she easily slid into the black dress slacks, white button up and crimson vest. Fingertips traced over the black velvety design that broke up the red silk of the vest, looking up at the short cloak, a smirk curled her lips as she twirled it over her shoulders with dramatic effect. Stepping from the dressing rooms now, her eyes darted allover the half of the shop that was littered with different shaped masks. Those contrasting eyes settled on a black one that was adorned with long devil horns and golden lace and jewels. Lifting it up to her face, she chuckled as she caught a glimpse of herself in a nearby mirror, turning left then right her smirk only grew.  
“Grand.”  
Angela found herself overwhelmed with a beautiful dress that the shop owner had tossed over the dressing room door, the third to be exact by this time. A dull white with grey worn edges, it flowed like a breeze as she pulled it fully over her curvaceous form. Large white wings adorned the shoulder, adding to her normally angelic facade which played so perfectly with the golden hue of the curls that fell around her neck and spilled over her shoulders. A sudden mingle of Italian lingo filled the hallway as she noticed Moira was speaking now to the shop owner. Before she could finish adjusting herself, a silver metal mask was offered over the door and as the light caught it she gasped at its beauty. Holding it up to her face and tying the black ribbon behind her head, she smiles softly at the sight of her full outfit in the mirror.  
“Are you done my dear? We must be going soon.”  
The young doctor took a deep breath and pushed at the door that separated her from the Irishwoman. Once in the hallway, she half expected Moira to be waiting there but it was empty. Making her way back into the shop, she was caught off guard by the dark figure standing at her side. She looked up with a slight fear in her blue eyes at first but was caught within the trap of the other's presence. Staring into those nearly glowing mismatched eyes, Angela became helpless as the dark horned mask seemed more than appropriate for the devil herself. The feathered wings that adorned her shoulders rustled slightly as she stiffened herself to Moira's soft grasp, a clawed hand traced her jaw just under the shimmering mask covering her own blushing face.   
“Well don't you look absolutely biblical daor.”  
Her deep Irish drawl dripped from those words as those eyes traced along the intricate design of the mask now covering the angel's face. Angela found herself nearly breathless at just how handsome Moira looked in this moment, fighting back the urge to reach up and caress her cheeks, she lowered her gaze slightly.  
“This wasn't my choice remember.”  
“Ah, but we do look perfect together. The beautiful angel and the cunning devil.”  
A slight shake of her head confirmed Angela knew the fact all too well, but there was no time to waste. Moira bowed her head to Madame Louflaire before taking Angela's hand and leading her out the shop door. A slight shiver coursed through the blonde's body as the excitement of tonight was like electricity in the air. Music, voices and the smells of food and wine spun through the night as if a grand party was being held. Only a few blocks away from the small shop they were int, bright lights adorned an extravagantly large set of stairs leading into a beautifully massive building crowded with others dressed in dramatic attire and masks hiding their faces.  
Being led up the stairs slowly to enjoy every delightful sight the party had to offer, Angela found herself in awe at the beauty and brilliance of every fine detail of the costumes and décor of everything around her. Not realizing they had arrived inside until the sound of music began to flood her limbs, she looked up to Moira who had her typical smirk on those thin lips of hers.  
“You seem to know your way around this place. Have you been here before I presume?”  
Leaning closer so her low voice could be heard over the music, she responded without even looking down to the younger.  
“I've come here every year for the past to decades. I wouldn't miss this for the world.”  
That realization settled into her mind as she thought she had know everything there was to know about Moira, but here was a huge and significant detail that had eluded her attention this entire time. She should have known that the geneticist would find things such as this having a magnetic pull to her personality. Before she could dwell on this idea, her attention was pulled fully to Moira as her long slender hands took hold of her own hand and one settled at her hip gingerly. Before she realized it, they were twirling about on a massive dance floor, Moira having effortlessly spun them into the current dance mid-way. Each step was taken with a precise form from both women as Angela simply admired the finesse the tall woman had in those impossibly long legs of her.   
Moira took it upon herself to show Angela the beauty of such a grand event by first lavishing her with the attention of being the most beautifully outfitted woman at the entirety of the ball. Showing her off on the dance floor was the best tactic in her mind, everyone would be staring and taking her in as they twirled and swayed to the music. Those feathers catching the movements and golden curls bouncing around her neck like a collar fit for a queen.   
“You seem to be jumping right back into our steps daor. Those lessons I gave you have stuck properly haven't they? It's wonderful to see you a bit more lively than usual. Dare I say you might be enjoying yourself here?”  
Bright blue eyes darted up to meet those glowing mismatched as a slight scoff left her plush lips.   
“I only learned these dances to quiet your insistent pesterings. Once something is learned, it never truly leaves your mind. You of all people should know that fact. But I can say, this most definitely outshines what I had planned for my evening back at HQ.”  
A soft chuckle rumbled from the taller woman's chest as she twirled Angela about with one hand and stopped her bu placing the other around her waist and leaning her backwards.  
“Have I ever disappointed you with any of my evening plans?”  
That devilish grin curled her lips as memories flashed of their evenings together, between tender moments catering to the young doctor's interests to more lavishing ones of enjoying one another's bodies all through the night.   
A heavy blush coated the blonde's cheeks underneath her mask as she was held in a rather dramatic pose before Moira pulled her upright and tucked her closer to her chest.  
“I divulge the fact that no, I have never been bored of an evening spent with you.”  
As the song continued, the two women found themselves nearly melded together in the sways and twirls of their dance. One last look upwards had the angel caught in the devil's grasp as long fingers drew her chin up and her lips were captured by the other's. The world melted away around them as their dance slowed to a standstill, Angela running her hands up to tangle within those fiery locks as the kiss took its full hold on her heart. Moments passed like hours as they indulged in the heat and desire of one another, reluctantly pulling away to stare into eyes that wanted more.  
“It would most definitely seem you are enjoying this evening, my angel.”  
Blue pools of lust stared back up to those contrasting ones and all Angela could muster were a few words.  
“I fear I fall for the devil more and more as each moment passes.”


End file.
